Serpentine
Serpentine Q: "i suggest serpentine for blue quartz and yellow zircon's fusion" A: "serpentine >w>" is the fusion of Blue Quartz and Yellow Zircon. Appearance Serpentine has an olive complexion. She has a strong build, a large round torso, a slim waist, and buff limbs. She has two pairs of forearms, but not four complete arms because the top pair connects to the bottom one through her shoulders. Different than Blue Quartz, she has a head — covered in dark olive hair styled in a mohawk that extends to her neck —, though her facial features are scattered all over her form because she has two faces: her four eyes divide into two pairs, one laying on her actual head and the other on her chest, all of them having olive irises, her long, Zircon-esque nose is on the top face, and her single mouth, which is large with prominent teeth, and plump lips are on her torso. Her gemstones are embedded in her forehead and navel. She wears a dark-olive suit with shoulder puffs in the shape of bells. It has an opening to reveal her second face in her chest and it doesn't cover her lower set of arms, while the upper set of forearms sports full-length sleeves. Downward, Serpentine wears forest-green harem pants and, though one side extends to her foot, the other doesn't, leaving room for a single dark-green boot. Personality Nothing is known about Serpentine's personality yet. Abilities Serpentine possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Hessonite, they form Lafossaite. Trivia * Serpentine offers both her components what they have missing, Blue Quartz, a head, and Yellow Zircon, a mouth and voice. * By using the Lafossaite logic, it is safe to assume that this fusion would speak in Blue Quartz's voice. Gemology Gemstone Information * Serpentine is not a single mineral, but rather a group of related minerals. * The medicine of the snake is considered magical, especially among ancient healers, who used the Serpentine crystal stone as an antidote for deadly snakebites. * The Serpentine crystal meaning harnesses powerful healing energy that works to create an energetic and protective shield around the body. * The Serpentine meaning reminds us to shoot for the stars because everybody's inner child knows their true purpose in life. * Even if your dreams have been buried by societal expectations and demands of adulthood, the Serpentine crystal stone meaning serves as the catalyst to free you from the shackles of society and self-imposed limitations. * Its mottled golden–green color resembles snakeskin, giving it its name and meaning, which is linked with the powerful regenerative energy of this prehistoric reptile, a transformation of rebirth that's reflected in the snake shedding its skin. * In crystal medicine, the Serpentine crystal stone meaning embodies the power of creation, sexuality, and fertility, which represents the life force of our ever-spinning planet. Gemstone Gallery Bquartz and yzircon fusion.png|Serpentine with Ice. References Category:Zircon Fusions Category:Blue Quartz Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Off Colors